poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, the Muppets, and the rest have traveled to Litwak's Arcade and enter the arcade. There, they meet Wreck-It Ralph, a nine-foot-tall, 643-pound villain who is tired of being the bad guy after 30 years, so he decides to become the good guy by trying to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like his friend, Fix-It Felix, Jr., the good guy from the game of the same name. But after he gets the medal in Hero's Duty and has a chaotic ride in a spaceship (or escape pod), he crash-lands in Sugar Rush and accidentally releases it all the way to a high candy cane tree branch. He goes to the candy cane tree to retrieve it, and, while climbing in the tree to retrieve it, meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a little 9-year old girl who steals his medal, causing him to fall off the candy cane tree and into a lake of taffy so he would look like a green taffy monster (since he's covered with taffy). Meanwhile, Vanellope plans to use Ralph's medal so she can race (she thinks that Ralph's medal is a gold coin because the medal is as gold as the coins the racers use so they can race), but the racers won't allow her to race because she's a glitch and destroy her self-made kart (a fake, junky, pedal-bound one) and toss her in the mud once she shows it off to them. Luckily, Ralph (who is completely clean from the taffy and has witnessed this) stops the racers and forces them to leave a humiliated Vanellope alone by scaring them off, and he and Vanellope make a new (and real) kart at the kart-bakery so that Vanellope can race and if she wins the race, Ralph gets his medal back. They're both outcasts who want to change their lives for the better: for Ralph, being the good guy, and for Vanellope, being the kart racer. Ralph successfully teaches Vanellope how to drive her kart, and they become close friends. But after Ralph gets his medal back and wrecks her kart to keep her safe from any danger, they're not friends anymore. Ralph heads back to his own game, which is put out of order due to his absence and deserted since Felix went off to look for him and never returned and is about to be unplugged during the opening of the arcade in the morning, with his medal. There, he gets rid of his medal by tossing it at the screen, causing the Out Of Order sign to slip off. Suddenly, Ralph sees Vanellope's picture on the Sugar Rush console, and realizes that Vanellope is not a glitch after all. So he heads back to Sugar Rush, and frees Felix. After Felix fixes her wrecked kart with his magic golden hammer that can fix anything it touches in no time, Ralph frees Vanellope too, and apologizes to her for what he has done to her, and they both become close friends once again. Ralph and Vanellope, along with Felix, then must get rid of the evil King Candy, the fake ruler of Sugar Rush and whom Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, and Syndrome work for, with lots of help from Sergeant Calhoun, the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense leader of the soldiers from Hero's Duty, Ralph's other friend, and Felix's love interest who, along with Felix, becomes friends with Vanellope. In the end, King Candy (who is actually a glitch named Turbo from an unplugged game called Turbo-Time and has turned into a monster) is destroyed, the Peanuts Gang and the rest defeat the villains, Vanellope becomes both a successful kart racer and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush by becoming president (although she's revealed to be a princess at first, she becomes president instead after deciding to remain a glitch and keep her glitching abilities for more races, such as teleporting) after both her code and the memories of the Sugar Rush inhabitants, including the racers, are restored thanks to the game's reset after she crosses the finish line during an official race, the racers become friends with her after apologizing to her for their bullying towards her and they are forgiven, and Ralph and Felix return to their own game just in time before the opening of the arcade in the morning by having Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, to see how the game still works, completely preventing their game from being unplugged thus sparing it. As an extra, the Nicelanders, who previously shunned Ralph throughout the film, congratulate and praise Ralph with respect for his work as the good "villain" after realizing that Ralph is indeed an important part of the game after realizing their mistakes about shunning Ralph when they previously saw that the game was out of order due to Ralph having "gone Turbo", and they're so happy to see him again, that they have decided to warm up to Ralph by congratulating and praising him with respect for his work as the good "villain" after they see that the game was spared from being unplugged due to Ralph and Felix's return. Afterwards, Ralph decides that he doesn't need a medal anymore to prove he's good, since his friendship with Vanellope is the only one enough to keep him happy. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Stitch, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. *''Wreck-It Ralph'', The Muppets, Scrooge McDuck and Money, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Once ''and Twice Upon a Christmas, Classic shorts that feature Huey, Dewey, and Louie,'' DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale ''shorts, ''The Lion King trilogy, the Toy Story trilogy, Monsters University, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, The Three Little Pigs (1933 film), Cinderella ''films, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, the Lilo and Stitch series, the Aladdin ''triology, ''Mulan ''1 and 2, ''The Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas ''1 and 2, ''Brave, Phineas and Ferb, Peter Pan ''1 and 2, the ''Tinker Bell films, and Tangled were all made by Disney. *Sonic and Pac-Man will have full guest appearances in this film, despite their cameos in the real film. *Although Tails makes a cameo on a picture during the Tapper scene in the real film, he will still have a full guest appearance in this film. *The reason Mario, Sonic, and their friends are guest starring in this film is because Bowser and Dr. Eggman appeared in the real film, and they face them in their respective video games. *Mario and Luigi originally had to be in the real film, but Disney could not pay the fee(s) Nintendo requested on these characters. However, they will still guest star in this film. *Also, at one point of the real film, Mario is mentioned by Felix, although he will still have a guest appearance in this film along with Luigi and the rest of his friends. *The reason why Bowser Jr. appears in this film is because his father appeared in the real film. The same also goes for Scratch and Grounder, because their boss Dr. Eggman, along with their enemies Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails (on a picture during the Tapper scene), appeared in the real film. *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot the Chicken are absent in this film due that they are starring in Roary the Racing Car's Adventures team in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Scratch, Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Zurg, Lotso, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and their cat Brutus, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, and Syndrome will be working for King Candy/Turbo. *In this movie, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Woodstock will team up with Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz while the rest of Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Woodstock's friends, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, and the rest will team up with Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr. and then later join Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Ralph, and Vanellope when Ralph heads to Sugar Rush to set things right. *This movie is just like Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, and The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. Songs *"Anything You Can Be" - Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, and Peppermint Patty *"One Jump Ahead" - Aladdin *"One Last Hope" - Philoctetes *"That's Just What it Means to Be a Friend" - Barney and the rest *"We're Gonna Find a Way" - Barney, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Sally, Charlie Brown, and Linus *"When Can I See You Again?" - Owl City (end credits) Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films